


A Satisfactory Response

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Hux asks the Reader a surprisingly domestic request.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Satisfactory Response

“When did you stop actively hating me?” I asked.

Hux didn’t respond, keeping his focus on his datapad as he continued to read a report. I couldn’t tell if he had heard me or not, but whatever. I had no plans to leave his office. The chair I had set up in was quite comfortable and I was in the middle of a game.

When he did finally speak, I had almost forgotten my original question.“When you proved you were competent.”

And that was that.

“When did you start actively liking me?” I asked after I beat a few more levels in my game.

And again, he didn’t respond until I had almost forgotten.

“When you beat Supreme Leader Ren in that sparring match.”

Aw, what a man after my own heart. Gave me some pride because yes, I do love making people fall in love with me because I know how to beat the shit out of someone. Kept a smile off my face because I was technically on duty.

A light dinged on his desk and I pocketed my game. Stood up, straight backed, parade rest. Eyes up front, and ready for murder.

Honestly, both of us were. It wasn’t that hard when Kylo walked into any room.

They talked. Hux listened to Ren rant. Bickered like they were ready to murder each other. And never once did the Supreme Leader look my way. Which was fine by me. The amount of retorts i had planned wre like a fucking library. But i never got to use them. He came, he bitched, he left. And not once did I have to punch him.

We waited a few beats after he left to make sure he didn’t come back with a “and one more thing”. And we fell back into our chairs a groan a piece. A silent congratulations that we suffered through that without a fight. And then we were back to what we were doing. Because fuck getting distracted. Hux had work to do and I was almost done with my game’s second arc.

Blissful silence and no more interruptions. Hux’s secretary must have made it very clear for no one to bother him. He deserved a raise. Because damn did we both love being able to do our work and then goof off and then do our work again. Without distractions.

As in the distractions we didn’t provide ourselves.

“When did you stop actively hating me?” Hux asked.

And that’s when I wanted to immediately respond with “When I first met you”, but I couldn’t be that transparent. So, I waited, just as long as he made me wait.

“When you signed my first check.”

Again, we waited. We waited a long time like before.

“And when did you start actively liking me?”

Wait. I had to wait. I needed to wait so long to respond to that. Read through an entire report. That’s what I needed to do. I was sharing responsibilities with Phasma, after all. Take my time, don’t rush.

“When you questioned me,” I responded.

Satisfactory answers, for both of us. And again, we went silent.

Work finished for the time being. It was time to relax and rest. As he gathered up his items, Hux said, “As you know, I shall be spending time at a retreat soon.”

“I do.”

“And you and your crew shall be acting as my guard during that time.”

“Yup.”

“I was hoping…” it wasn’t like him to hesitate. Take a moment to gather his thoughts all the time. But not hesitate. “That you and I could use that time to expand on our feelings so that they are more than actively liking.”

“Is that an order, Grand Moff?” I asked, leaning against his desk.

That Hux smile, the dark, deadly smile.

“Yes.”


End file.
